With the continuous improvement of living standards, work pressure also increases. Bluetooth earphones have provided convenience to people in business, entertainment, travel, and exercises. Bluetooth earphones takes the advantage of the Bluetooth technology on hands-free earphones. Users can get away with annoying cables, and enjoy relaxed and easy phone calls or music. Since the advent of Bluetooth earphones, they have been serving people in mobile business, entertainment, evening jogs, and tourists.
However, current Bluetooth earphones are all designed with the structure of mechanical keys. When the user commutes, jogs, rides a bicycle, or travels, the earphone may encounter rain, heavy sweat or other liquids. Such liquids can enter the case via the gaps of the mechanical keys or switches, causing damages to the circuit. Moreover, existing Bluetooth earphones have microphones on or near the Bluetooth motherboard, and are slightly far away from the calling position (user's mouth). As a result, the received voice signal of the speaker (user's voice) is very small. If the environment around the user is very noisy (such as on a subway, in a station lobby, on a bus, on a roadside, etc.), the ambient sound is often lauder or just slightly smaller than the sound of the user. In such cases, the other party cannot hear clearly the voices of the user.